loove sick melody
by throught-fire-and-flames
Summary: Quinn has been keep this secret for a long time, but she finally lets it out a little with a task set by Mr shue. Rachel/Quinn, Rachel/Puck if you wanna take it that way : . one shot.


Quinn had been fighting her feelings most of her life, trying to be the girl her parents parents wanted her to be, get the perfect boy friend, join cheero's, be head of the celibacy club, and most of all don't defy her god, especially in the form of falling for Rachel berry.

But it was inevitable, she knew she would fail, fail her parents' wishes. And what started it all. Rachel berry. She had been to cheerful that day and nothing Quinn threw at her could knock her down a peg.  
This had made her start to feel, and all her emotions come flooding back to her, ending with her in pucks bed very drunk on wine coolers.

But that was so long ago that the baby was gone and she had lost the weight. She had never regained her old status in school and her parents hadn't taken her back.

Quinn still hid her feelings inside, never letting them out and that suited her and in fact it suited puck who she ended up living within the end. She and puck didn't have a relationship and that suited her too.

Mr Schuester had asked them to come up with a song that confessed one of their secrets, only giving as much information about it as you wanted.  
She had look through her music collection to find a song that fitted any of her secrets, she found nothing. So she went for a walk to pucks room to look at his music collection.  
Knock, knock "puck you in?" Quinn asked.  
"Yeah just give me sec," puck called.  
"Oh god don't tell me your looking at your collection again," Quinn said as a joke.  
"What collection Noah?" a voice inside the room asked.  
"Oh god please tell me she is on the phone and not in there with you with the door closed," Quinn said about the voice feeling her stomach drop at the thought of the owner of the voice and puck.  
The door opened and there stood Rachel.  
"No such luck Quinn" Rachel said with a smile, Quinn's face fell.  
"Puck what have I told you about the hat on the door?"Quinn said pushing past Rachel.  
"That I should put it on the door when I'm having sex" puck replied with a grin.  
"But we weren't having sex" puck added honestly.  
"We were working on an assignment for school Quinn" Rachel said as she sat at pucks desk show a little more leg in Quinn direction without even knowing what effect it had on Quinn or the fact that she was doing it.  
"Whatever, puck I need to look at you Cd's to find a song for glee tomorrow" Quinn sad walking over to pucks wall of Cd's  
"You haven't done that yet? Even I've done it" puck said  
yeah but your secrets aren't really secrets so it doesn't matter what secrets you decide to sing about" Quinn shot over her shoulder

Quinn looked through pucks Cd's till she saw one that caught her eye.  
"Ok found what I want, you two can go back making out" Quinn said with a smirk even though inside it was killing her.  
"We weren't…" Rachel's protest was cut off by the door closing.

Quinn had practised the song she chose for the rest of the night, so she was ready to sing in glee the next day.

As Quinn walked into glee to see everybody already there and sitting in their seats.  
Rachel went first as always and gave a lengthy explanation about loving someone who didn't love her back, she sang Mr. cellophane from Chicago. Next was puck, he gave no explanation and jumped straight into Kelsey by metro station, which surprised everyone even Quinn who was expecting something country or rock. Brittney was next and sang I miss you by blink 182. Then Santana who sang poker face by Lady Gaga. Then Finn who sung brown eyed girl. Then Mercedes who sung can't help myself by Beyonce. Then it was Quinn's turn, her explanation was short  
"I had trouble choosing which secret to sing about, then I found this song and it reminded me of a secret that I've had for ages" she said before she started singing while looking at the floor.  
You say the sweetest things and I.  
Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song.  
My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you.  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you).

(Someone stop this).  
I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue.  
You don't know what you do to me.

Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along.  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing..

I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting.  
The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat.  
I'm in time with you.  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song).

I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue.  
You don't know what you do to me.  
I've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clue.  
You don't know what you do to me.

Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along.  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing.

Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight.  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing.

It creeps in like a spider.  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to.  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you, but I do.

(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?  
Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight.  
But you won't get to me, no.  
You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing.

After she had finished singing, she walked straight back to her seat without looking at anyone. She never explained her song choice further and never told anyone the song was about Rachel and forbidden love.

(A/N: I came up with this in a physics lecture coz its boring and I had run out of sketches to do and I was listening to music and love sick melody by paramour came up. Hope you enjoyed it.)


End file.
